


Exit, Stage Left

by AikoIsari



Series: Symphogear Flash Bingo [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: That moment, that final bow, she had known, and she had lived.





	Exit, Stage Left

**Author's Note:**

> For the Symphogear Flash 142 - prompt: concert

Tsubasa had used to rock, as a child, before it disappointed her father too much. From then she saved the rocking for thunderstorms, for places without windows, for under tables and places people often forgot to look down in.

For Kanade's arms.

The arms that were gone now.

The person who was no longer anywhere but the wind.

That best friend, that purpose for living, she had likely known from the beginning. From that day on, she had been coughing and yet, and yet.

She'd encouraged Tsubasa that she could keep going. Because they had to keep going, and she… more than anyone, Kanade wanted to sing.

And she had until the final moment, and there was no audience left.


End file.
